I'm Sorry
by AeroKitty
Summary: Hermione is being blackmailed.Draco is trying to save her.Ron is... Please just read and Review!
1. I'm Sorry

**Hey please read and review if you like it…tell me! If you don't like it…tell me why! Thank you all heaps. Oh and also just so you know and no one asks me to update, this is a one-shot story that I wrote when I was _supposed _ to be doing my maths work…woops…lol.**

_**I'm Sorry**_

How can you not remember me?

Why did he have to erase your memory?

You shouldn't **_be_** walking slowly down the aisle in your simple yet elegant wedding dress towards him.

It should be me up at the altar smiling at you with bright eyes.

The ring on your finger should be from me.

It could have been me.

If you hadn't left me that night to find him and make sure he was all right, you would be in my arms tonight instead of his.

I loved you more than anything in this world. You were my world, my love, my everything and you left to find _him. _

I can see you now with tears in your eyes.

If they are there out of happiness or sadness or fear I don't know. All I know is that he doesn't deserve you. Not after everything he has put you through. Not even I deserve you, after all the years of pain I caused you. But the difference between him and I is that I really loved you, always have and I always will. He just liked you because you could help him out of anything. He doesn't really love you, and you don't love him. I know you don't. I know you love me, you told me so many times, how much you loved me all the time just to make sure I wouldn't forget and I never have. Your up at the altar now and you turn to face the door. I see a flicker of happiness in your eyes as you see me, and its then that I know you remembered how many good memories we shared. If only I was standing up there with you. Without you in my life, I barely have any reason to live. As he is speaking, I can see more tears leaving trails of mascara down your cheeks. I just want to run up there and wipe away those tears. I would never make you cry out of sadness, like he has done many times. If it were I up there I'd treasure you so much, because to me, you are unique and beautiful. You've just finished your vows and the minister has asked anyone who wishes to object should do it now. I really want to yell out that I object to your marriage but I can't. No matter how hard I try and yell and scream I can't. I stop trying and watch on silently with a single solitary tear rolling down my cheek.

You and your new husband, the one I have hated since forever, slowly start walking down the aisle with him smiling and waving, you with a forced smile on your face with fresh tears continuously falling from your eyes, raising your hand half-heartedly, and I watching on silently, my shining eyes now with a dull look in them, they'll never sparkle again, now that you are no longer in my life. As you and your husband _Ron_ climb into the car to drive away Ron turns around smirks at me and the Auror who has me under arrest. Then you push Ron out of the way and run towards me. I have the faintest glimmer of hope that you won't go back to Ron, but all you do is throw your hands around my neck and whisper the words I will treasure in my heart forever ' I love you and I'm sorry he ever did this to you.'

I know exactly why you said this. You know I'm not guilty, you know I didn't kill Harry. He was actually starting to seem alright. It's just Ron was jealous that he wasn't the centre of Harry's world anymore. And he was jealous that I got you and he didn't. It broke my heart when he blackmailed you into marrying him. And for that I'm sorry, I am so sorry for giving up trying to save you from him. I whisper back to you 'I love you too. I always have and always will. Please remember all the times we had.' Then you walked slowly back to Ron, who you know is going to hurt you tonight for touching another guy. You know he will hurt you if you so much as look at another guy. I am so sorry and please forgive me.

Love forever and always for eternity  
Draco Malfoy

As I slowly walked towards Hermione and Ronald Weasley's house with my letter I look up and see you standing at the window. I lift me hand and blow a kiss to you and smile. I see your beautiful face light up with happiness, with a touch of pain as I can see bruises on your face and you blow a kiss back to me. For the first time in 2 years I smile a proper genuine smile. I put the letter in your mailbox, turn and slowly walk away. I make my way home and finding my favourite hunting knife, I slowly raise it to my throat and whisper 'I love you Hermione Granger' then drag the knife across in one swift movement.

**(A/N: **Hey this is Kitty-Skittlez renamed to Coco Loopz and this is my second story. Please read and review and tell me what you think of it! Thank you and I love you all ;)


	2. Please Tell Me

Okay I just want to know how many people want this to become an actual story or if you want it to just stay as a one-shot. If I get 5-10 people who want it to become a proper story then I'll do that. If I don't get that many people then I'm sorry but it will stay as a one-shot. So please review and tell me what you think!  
Luv D'anne


	3. Road to Recovery

(A/N: Well apparently people thought that this would be a good story so I continued on. Only a couple of people thought that it should stay as a one-shot so I did say that I'd make it a story if I got 5-10 reviews telling me to make it a story and I got about 13 so yeah. Please review at the end of this chapter it makes me feel so much better and I'll probably be able to update on this story frequently unless I get writers block…hope not, because I am finally on school holidays! And out of grade 10! I'm finally a senior! Yay! Lol. Anywayz on with my story. Please enjoy!

I'm Sorry 

'Jesus Christ Drake!' I exclaimed as I walked into Draco's apartment.

I saw him lying there with blood splattered all over his face and the floor and I could see more blood spilling out of a wound on his neck.

I scurry around trying to find his wand when I finally spot it on a coffee table a short distance away from me.

I lunge towards it, pick it up and spin back around to Draco.

He's nearly dead now, I can see it, and he has lost so much blood.

I quickly mutter the spell to fix the cut _'Edicius'_.

I can see that Draco is barely breathing so I grab onto his arm and apparate him to St. Mungo's.

I call out to the first medi-witch I see telling her that Draco needs blood or else he'll die.

They whisk him away from me into a room and I'm told to wait.

After an anxious 3 hours, I see Draco emerging from a door off the side of the waiting room.

I run to him and ask him what happened. I can see a scar on his neck where it was cut.

'I have no reason to live' he said in a hollow voice 'So I decided to do something about it. If she was in my life I'd have a reason to live but she isn't so I don't'.

Draco had started a slow shuffling walk towards the door of the hospital by then so I followed him.

'Draco it isn't your fault he blackmailed her' I tell him as we are walking through muggle London

_FLASHBACK_

'No Hermione please don't go, it's probably just a rouse to get you away from me, you know Ron hates me being with you.' I called as Hermione was running around the room trying to find her shirt. 

'_But Draco, Ron is my **best **friend how can I not go?' she questioned me as she did up the last 2 buttons on her shirt._

'_Just give me one last hug and kiss and tell me that you love me. Make sure you never ever forget how much I love you okay?' I told her with tears welling up in my eyes. I turn away from her quickly so she doesn't see the tears._

_She walks slowly towards me and when she reaches me, she pulls me up and gives me the biggest, yet gentlest hug and a soft tender kiss on my lips. She moves her mouth towards my ear and I can feel her warm breath tickling my neck as she whispers my 3 favourite words 'I love you'. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Draco turns towards me as we reach his house.

'Blaise I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what I tried to do'.

'Wait a minute…you did this to yourself? I thought it was your dad or someone' I realise in a shocked voice 'Don't worry I won't tell anyone but don't do it again okay?'

'I won't, but only if you try to get Hermione away from the fuckwit she is forced to call a husband okay? I really want to talk to her. Actually I _need_ to talk to her. Make sure Ron doesn't see you there and definitely don't let him see you talking to Hermione or else he will hit her again and again. I can't let her go through much more pain. I can sense it she's weakening. If he keeps hitting her she's soon going to wither into nothingness and die.'

'Don't worry man, I'll set it all up' I say as I watch him walk into the house. I apparate away and begin devising ways to get Hermione out of the house and to Draco's without Ron finding out.

(A/N: Hey well please just read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter and any ideas you might have for me to use. If I do use your idea…thank you so much! Anyways please just press that little square button and type some words, even if they don't make sense lol.

**Luv D'anne**


	4. How Could You?

**(A/N: Hey I felt like being nice and updating so yeah. Um if any of you have read my other story She's A Rebel, I'm sorry but I have major writers block on that story so I'm giving it up. If anyone would like to finish it for me please e-mail me or put it in a review. Thanks. Anyway on with my story please review at the end. ;) **

I'm Sorry 

I hate him. He killed the best person to ever come into my life. He forced my best friend to marry him. He got an innocent man arrested. Yet he still thinks he's god's gift to the world. I know it's wrong for me to hate him, but how can I not? An even worse part is that I was only married to my husband for a mere 3 weeks before he was killed. Those were the best three weeks of my life, and I'll never forget them. But no matter how much I hate him I have to get on with life and hope I never have to see him again. Yeah that wish isn't going to come true. Why did that _thing_ have to be my brother? Why am I cursed as Ginny Weasley and have a murderer for a brother?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I was walking towards Ron and Hermione's house, and I was about 2 houses away from theirs when I heard screaming, shouting and the sounds of things breaking.

'Please don't let that be their house' I murmured to myself. But sure enough I reached their gate and heard Hermione pleading with Ron not to hit her again. I couldn't hear everything that was said but I picked up random words like 'fucking slut' 'don't you ever touch' 'bitch' 'skank' and many other extremely insulting words. I could feel tears welling up in my bright green eyes. How could my brother become that monster up in that house? How could he do that to his best friend and wife? It disgusted me. I slowly walked into their yard and up to their front door. I knocked and then just walked straight in and upstairs where I found Ron towering over Hermione while she was curled up in a little ball in the corner. There was a small cut above her eye that was trickling down her cheek and big bruises all over her cheeks and on 1 eye.

'Ron! How the fuck can you do this to your own wife?' I screamed when I saw how bad the damage on Hermione was.

'Ginny, please just stay out of this. I did something wrong and now Ron has to punish me for it' whimpered Hermione in a feeble voice

'Bullshit Hermione! What did you do?' I asked while glaring at Ron

'I accidentally brushed against another man earlier' she answered as tears began rolling down her face

'Ron, you cannot punish Hermione for that' I yelled at him

'Ginny just fuck off and keep your nose out of what isn't your business' he growled back while advancing towards me

'Ron can't you just leave her alone and get on with your li-' I was cut off as Ron slapped me across the face

I stumbled backwards, clutching my cheek.

'Now Ginny, get the fuck out of my house!' he screamed at me

I ran down the stairs and out the door and when I got to the gate I heard the screams start up again.

'_Ron how could you?' _I think as I slowly jog towards the house of one of the two people who helped me get through Harry's death. Blaise Zabini.

I reach his house and ring the doorbell. I waited for about 2 minutes and realised that he wasn'thome so I turned to go to Draco Malfoy's house. After I apparated there I knocked on his door and wait for a further 2 minutes. And once again no one is home.

'Where are those damn guys when you need them' I muttered as I was walking down the stairs of Draco's apartment. Suddenly another door opened off the side corridor.

'Who the hell are you and why are you walking so heavily down these stairs?' asked the elderly woman by the name of Jasmina Nicholson

'I'm sorry Ms Nicholson, I'll walk more quietly from now on. By any chance you haven't seen Draco around have you?' I ask her in a hopeful voice

'I saw him about 15-20 minutes ago when he walked into his apartment and then that tall dark haired fellow followed him. I haven't seen either of them since but I distinctly remember hearing a loud crack, because I thought he may have broken something.' Jasmina answered

' Oh, okay. Thank you anyway Ms Nicholson. Have a nice day, goodbye' I say as I start walking away.

'_Damn it, they dissapparated somewhere'_ I thought. _'Oh well'_

I apparate home to my empty apartment building, change into my old comfy pyjama's, crawl into bed with my favourite teddy bear that Harry gave me 2 days before he died and fell into a light restless sleep.

**(A/N: So what did you all think? I hope it's all right. I'm wrote it at bout 12 in the morning when I was mega tired and sick with my damn cold but I thought I'd be nice and write more so I can update faster. Anywayz that's all I have to say except Please Review! Thank you! ;)**

**Luv D'anne**


	5. Her fault

**(A/N: Okay well this is my most recent chapter and because I didn't update for a few days I'm putting up 2 chapters. See how nice I am? Lol. Anywayz thanks to all my faithful reviewers! I luv you all so much in a purely friend-like way! ;)**

'YOU STUPID, TWO-FACED, LYING LITTLE SLUT!' I screamed in a fit of rage

'Please don't hurt me' she whimpered back, holding her hands above her head

'You thought you could look at and touch whichever guy you wanted?' I asked her in a slightly quieter voice

'No, I didn't touch anyone else; I could never betray you like that. I-I love you' she said in a quiet voice

* * *

FLASHBACK

'I love you Hermione' I said while placing gentle kisses on her neck

'I-I love you too' she replied stuttering a bit

'Why did you stutter sweetie? Don't you love me like I love you?

'Yes of course I love you' she responded quickly

'Okay…are you sure?' I asked

'I'm positive'

I slipped one of my hands under her shirt and bra and began massaging her breast. She squirmed a bit and then gave in. After about 5 minutes of this (and making out) I slipped my hand under the waistband of her jeans. She reached down to pull my hand out, but I wouldn't let her. She struggled more and begged me to stop.

'But I thought you loved me?' I asked

'I do but I don't want to do this yet' she responded in a nervous shaky voice

'You're mine and I can do whatever I want to you whenever I want and right now we are doing this!' I exclaimed in an angry voice, pushing my hand down under her underwear

She started crying silently, so I slipped my hand out and slapped her clean across the face. She looked up at me with complete and utter shock on her face.

FLASHBACK

* * *

She had started to weep silently curled up into a little ball still.

I leaned over her and slapped her twice.

'You know I'm doing this for your own good don't you?' I asked, kneeling down in front of her.

'How is it for my own good?'

'It's to teach you that you are mine and mine alone, that no other man can have you' I replied

'But everyday?' she asked tears streaming down her face

'Yes you little whore' I whispered 'It's your fault that I have to hit you anyway'

A look of shock and a faint flicker of anger showed on her face before she turned and faced the wall and began trying to choke back sobs

'Oh shut up you little skank, no-one but me even gives a shit about what happens to you anyway' I snarled, turning and kicking her in the stomach before storming out of the door to get a drink.

**(A/N: Please, please tell me what you think of it! I really want to know if it is any good or whatever! Please just review and tell me what you think. Also have fun reading and reviewing my next chapter! ;)**


	6. Why!

**(A/N: Well this is my fifth chapter and I know that all of them have been short but that is the way I am writing this story it's just harder for me to make my chapters longer and all. All it means basically is that there will be more chapters than I estimated which was going to be around 10-15 but meh. Anywayz on with this chapter! ;) **

'_Why do I do these things?'_ I thought to myself after I had recovered from another one of my well-deserved punishments.

'WHY!' I screamed after the door had slammed shut behind Ron.

Our door was sound-proof and Ron is just plain stupid so he didn't hear me scream, thank goodness or else I would have been in for yet another beating.

I just wish Harry was still alive so I could talk to him right now, or Ginny, Draco or Blaise. I really needed to be comforted just then.

Suddenly as thought my wish had been granted, I heard the doorbell ring.

I staggered painfully towards the door to answer it. Like my knight in shining armour, there stood Blaise Zabini, one of my new best friends who I rarely get to see anymore.

'Blaise!' I exclaimed 'What are you doing here?'

'I have to talk quickly, I can't stay long' he said in a hushed voice after giving me a faint smile and a 2-second hug

'Okay, so what's wrong?' I asked in a concerned voice, leaning against the door frame.

'Its Draco, he thinks he has nothing to live for and desperately wants to end his life. I've tried convincing him that you are worth living for, but he said as long as you belong to Ron, he fears he has nothing left. He really needs to meet with you. In fact as soon as possible'

Blaise had just said all that in a hurried whisper and I had a shocked look on my face I'm sure.

'Okay, I will meet him the next time I am 'granted permission' to leave the house' I told him, rolling my eyes sadly at the 'granted permission' thing.

'When will that be?' he asked urgently

'Um, most probably tomorrow. I'll sneak an owl to you with the simple word 'yes' or 'no' on the parchment okay?' I told him just as quietly as before

'Right, thank you _so_ much Mia. He really dos need help. I wish I could, I mean he _is_ my best mate after all, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him' Blaise told me in a choked up voice practically screaming out to me that he was on the verge of tears.

'Well Mia, I await your owl' said Blaise as he gave me another hug and dissapparated away.

I went back inside, curled up in a lounge chair and drifted off into a light dreamless sleep.

**(A/N: Okay well that's it for a couple of days until I am able to write up the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far! Thank you! ;)**


	7. Author's Note

**Authors Note:** Hey I am so sorry I have not updated in like over a week. I have the chapter written up and everything and its typed up on my laptop, I just haven't had any time to upload it. Also keeps stuffing up on me, I have tried 7 times to post this, but meh. Anywayz I should have my next chapter up on Christmas or the day after. HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND AN AWESOME NEW YEAR! ;)

Luv alwayz D'anne


	8. Sweet Memories

**(A/N: Well here is the next chapter its mega short but I will have the next one up soon. Also I never put a disclaimer on any other chapters so the one that I say now is it for the whole story! Please review;)**

Disclaimer: I own the Green Day CD, a DVD Player and bunch of movies. I DO NOT however own anything to do with Harry Potter (Hermione, Draco, Blaise etc.) I also own Jasmina. This is my disclaimer for the whole story and yeah considering I haven't put one in yet.

I was pacing anxiously around my apartment, waiting for 10 o'clock. That's the time Blaise owled back to Hermione once she sent an owl saying 'yes'.

It was currently 9 o'clock, and I had no idea what to do with myself. I walked past a mirror and stopped. I grabbed my wand, pointed it at my neck and muttered '_neddih'_ to hide the ugly scar on my neck.

I was so nervous I didn't know what I was going to say to her when I finally got to see her again. I love her with all my heart. It all started and the end of our 6th year.

My father had escaped from Azkaban and was determined to find me, he had already killed my mother while trying to convince me to kill Dumbledore and become a Death Eater. I moved into a muggle house, which happened to be next to Hermione.

We had already put aside a few differences and were being civil with each other (amazingly) but from that day on I knew I had feelings for her and she had the same feelings for me.

Eventually she lost her virginity to me and it was the sweetest thing to ever happen between us (besides us falling in love of course)… then Harry was killed, I was blamed, and I lost my dear, sweet Hermione to Ron.

**_FLASHBACK_**

I was walking through the corridors in 7th year (before Hermione and I were dating) and I turned the corner only to have someone with dark, thick, brown hair run into me.

'Hermione what's wrong?' I asked in a concerned, loving, gentle voice

'I-Its Ron'

My fists clenched up in anger

'He-he-he slapped me!' she finally choked out, breaking back down into tears.

'Shhh, its okay sweetheart' I said to her in a consoling voice. I gave her a hug. She looked up at me with her big, beautiful chocolate-coloured eyes

'Dump him, it's for the best and you know it' I told her

'Bu-But I can't' she stuttered, her eyes wide.

'Here's some added incentive to do it…will you go out with me Hermione?'

She gasped, fell into my arms to give me a hug and whispered 'yes'

**_END FLASHBACK_**

'_That was one of the happiest days of my lives' _I thought smiling sadly at the old memories. Glancing at the clock again, I realised that I had 15 minutes till I had to meet Hermione. I rushed around finishing getting ready, then apparated to _'The Leaky Cauldron'. _

**(A/N: Hey I know this is like mega short but I'm putting the finishing touches on my next chapter as soon as I finish typing this up so I should have my next chapter up pretty soon. Thanks for sticking with me! Please review! I love getting reviews; they boost the writer in me and encourage me to write more, so please please review! ;) Merry Christmas to all my wonderful readers! I hope you had an awesome one! **


	9. The Meeting

**(A/N: Well here's my next chapter please read and review hope you all like it! Thanks to all my faithful readers, I love you all…in a non-gay way lol!')**

'Ron?' I asked timidly

'Yeah, what do you want?' he replied in a sleepy voice

'I'm going into town for a few hours to do the shopping, do you want anything?'

'Nah, thanks baby, see you when you get back' he said quickly before rolling over and going back to sleep

I rushed out of the room, breathed a sigh of relief, snatched up my wand and apparated to _'The Leaky Cauldron.'_ I looked around to find Draco, but couldn't see him.

'_He must already be in Diagon_ Alley' I thought and hurried around to the back of the pub and tapped the 3rd brick from the right, to watch the entrance to Diagon Alley open up before me.

It had been a while since I'd been there, almost 7 months and I missed it so much. I walked around to find Florean Fortescue's Ice-creams, which had been located after my 7th year at Hogwarts'. I finally found it after about 10 minutes of walking around. As I started walking towards the place, my heart leapt. I had seen my one true love, the only one that I would ever fully love.

'_He hasn't seen me yet'_ I thought to myself sadly. _'I wonder just how bad I look right now' _ After thinking that, I put my worries aside and marched straight up to the table he was sitting at and stood in front of him until he realised it was me.

'Mia? Is that really you? You look much skinnier and paler than before' he said, standing up and giving me a hug.

I smiled sadly at the use of my old nickname that only Blaise, Draco, Ginny and Harry knew about

'Yes, it's me. I can't stay long, what do you need to talk to me about?; I asked after returning the hug. The hugs that I had missed so much

'Well, um this isn't gunna sound so good, so it's almost better if I show you what it is. You will probably get upset and I really hate it when you're upset, so I almost feel like I ca-'

'Draco, please just tell me or show me or something, because you are rambling.' I said, cutting him off.

Draco reached for his wand, pointed it at his throat and muttered an inaudible spell. He lifted his head and I finally saw what he was so desperate to hide from me. There was a long scar across his neck, going through the healing process by the looks of it.

'Hermione, I really didn't want to do this, but you are basically my only reason for living and I can't have you because that bastard has you' he said with tears in his eyes.

'Oh Draco, please don't ever do anything like that ever again!' I exclaimed with a few tears escaping my own eyes.

'I won't…but only…only if you leave Ron for me. I know how we can prove him guilty of Harry's murder, but you will have to give me a little bit of time to plan it okay?' he replied in a hushed voice.

I was staring at him with shock and happiness on my face.

'Of course I'll leave him…but only if you can definitely prove him guilty' I said to him standing up. He stood up as well and I went around the table and gave him a huge hug and whispered 'I love you.' The only difference was, he had time to say it back to her before she had to run off.

'I love you too, my beautiful Hermione.'

**(A/N: Okay well that's my 8th chapter finally up, I said I'd have my next chapter up by Christmas or the day after and I am extremely proud of myself I got 2 up lol just joking. Also I haven't been writing all this down before I type it up and post it, I just sit at the computer and think until something comes to me. Can you all please tell me how well I'm doing with that method so far lol. Anyway Merry Christmas everyone and because of the thing that's happening on the 30th of December I won't be updating until next year! When I'm a senior lol! Anyway hope you liked this chapter please read and review! ;)**


	10. Another Author's Note

Hey all, this story is'nt going to be updated for about 2 weeks as my cousins are here for that amount of time or whatever and yeah. So i'll be updating in about 2 weeks sorry for the inconvenience! oh and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!  
Luv D'anne! 


	11. A meeting & Falling in Love

**(A/N: Well here is my next chapter, it isn't very interesting and it was written at 2:30 in the morning, but please bear with me! The next chapters should be heaps more interesting, this chapter was a necessity though. Anyway onto the story please enjoy and then click that tiny little blue button to tell me how much you like of hate it! Thank you!)**

I walked along the snowy ground of Hogsmeade towards my old school, Hogwarts. Both Draco and Blaise were with me. We reached the castle and headed straight for Dumbledore's office. He had already written to me, telling me when to come and what his password was.

'Sugar Quills' I said clearly as we reached the stone gargoyles

'Ah, welcome Ms Weasley, Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini, so nice to see you all again' greeted Dumbledore as we entered his office

'Hello Professor Dumbledore' we said in unison

I stepped forward to sit in the chair opposite Dumbledore's desk so I could peak with him

'Well I'm going to get straight to the point. Professor Dumbledore, Draco here has a plan to prove my brother Ron guilty of my late husband Harry Potter's murder, and we need your help to carry it out' I said quickly

'Well, this is quite an accusation, are you sure about this? And why do you need my help with your plan?' Dumbledore asked me, peering curiously over his half-moon spectacles.

'Yes I am absolutely positive about this' said Draco, stepping forward. 'We need your help because you are one of the best at Legilimens. That is why we need your help; we need you to poke through Ron Weasley's mind.' Draco finished slightly breathless, having said it all in one breath.

'Well, hmmm, I'm not sure; I mean are you _absolutely positive _that Ron killed Harry?' Dumbledore asked with a troubled look on his face

'Yes sir, he did it and framed Draco. He then blackmailed Hermione Granger into marrying him. He also beats her regularly' said Blaise finally speaking after listening to the rest of us talk.

'Hmmm, well I suppose it won't do much harm. If he is guilty I shall inform you and then alert the Ministry, if he is innocent, which you three so adamantly say he isn't, no harm done and we can all get on with our lives' looking and Draco, Blaise and I in turn.

'Oh thank you so much Professor, thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me!' exclaimed Draco

'Yes, well you're welcome, now if you could please excuse me, I have to prepare for this and figure out how I am going to do it. I should be able to do it on Wednesday (the day is Monday)' said Dumbledore, walking them to his office door.

'Okay, well goodbye Professor, hope to hear from you soon' I said as we traipsed down the spiralling staircase.

'Oh my god, Ginny, Blaise can you believe it? My beautiful Hermione will be mine again in less than a week!' cried Draco, grabbing my hands and spinning me around

'I know, excellent isn't it? Anyway I gotta get home, you guys wanna come with?' I asked

'Nah, I can't I got stuff to do' replied Draco, with a glance at Blaise 'Blaise can go though'

'Are you sure?' I asked, looking at Blaise. He looked so dark and mysterious and he was always there for me after Harry's death. I wasn't sure, but I think I might be falling in love with him. I just feel so bad about it though, like I'm betraying Harry, even though I know Harry would want me to be happy, whether I was with him or someone else

'Sure I'll come around' said Blaise. He walked over to me, grabbed my arm and called out a goodbye to Draco and a second later we were back at my house.

'Blaise, do you mind if we just sit on the couch in front of the fire? I'm so tired all of a sudden' I asked him in a quiet voice

'Sure, I'm a bit tired my self' he replied with a smile

We curled up on the couch with a blanket and the fire crackling in front of us. He put his arms around me to pull me closer, and it sent shivers down my spine and gave me goose bumps. The other strange thing was that it made me feel so safe…just like Harry used to. Yeah, I'm falling in love with Blaise.

**(A/N: Okay, well I know I said 2 weeks and it's a few days after that but I had a slight case of writers block until last night at 2:30 in the morning. Lol I'm cured! Um I'm starting on a few one-shots and they should be up soon! Anywayz please review, I love getting them they make me feel so happy and it boosts my morale and makes me want to get the chapters up ASAP! Thank you!)**


	12. And Again, Authors Note Please Read!

Hey all, I know I haven't updated this story for so long but its sorta on hiatus, seeing as I'm now back at school and waaay busy! But I absolutely promise I will finish it! Sorry if I disappointed anyone...

Anyway I love all of my faithful reviewers and I hope that if you like what I have for I'm Sorry, then please check out my other stories! Thank you all so much.

Luv D'anne


End file.
